JUNTOS SOMOS UNA FAMILIA
by 39medalla
Summary: cuando Alice cree que no va a volver a ver a sus amigos del pais de las maravillas resulta que se a equivocado contiene algo de lemon pero leve. los personajes de alice maddnes returns no son mios.


JUNTOS SOMOS UNA FAMILIA.

Alice se encontraba empacando para viajar asía su nuevo hogar, después de que todo terminara, de por fin poder vengar a toda su familia, las cosas parecían por fin comenzar a salir bien por una vez en su vida, bueno casi del todo.

Ella se sentó en el borde de cama, y se recostó por última vez en la cama, en donde compartió tantas noches con Cheshire, claro que no hicieron nada malo, pero las historias que Cheshire tenía para ella la mantenían en vela, lo iba a extrañar mucho, tal vez era lo único que extrañaría ella, de ese lugar.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos y rápidamente limpio sus ojos, no le gustaba llorar y mucho menos que la vieran. Suspiro y se controlo, tomando su conejo blanco y dándole una última mirada a su habitación, diciéndoles adiós a todos y sobre todas las cosas a Cheshire.

Camino hasta la recepción en donde la esperaba su enfermera para despedirse:

Enfermera: hay no, se que suena un poco egoísta pero no quiero que te vayas.

Alice: adiós y gracias por todo, por cuidarme, por curarme, por desvelarte cuando me enfermaba y por mil cosas más. (Le dijo Alice, dándole un fuerte abrazo)

Enfermera: adiós mi niña, por favor prométeme que me escribirás. (Le dijo entre sollozos)

Alice: lo haré, te lo prometo.

De repente un joven de unos 24 años entro a la habitación, tenía un enorme reloj y al ver a Alice le dijo; Alice, vamos a llegar tarde. Esto hiso que Alice se sorprendiera, avían dos cosas que no entendía, la primera: como sabia su nombre, y la segunda: solo avía una persona que le decía ese tipo de cosas, el conejo blanco.

Llevaban ya un rato caminando, Alice no para de notar que este hombre no dejaba de ver su reloj y Alice le pregunto:

Alice: ¿nos conocemos de algún lado?

Conejo blanco: Alice, no ha pasado mucho tiempo y ya no me reconoces.

Alice: eres… tú, conejo blanco.

Conejo blanco: creo que tuve que habértelo dicho, ya que no tengo mi apariencia de siempre.

Alice rápidamente lo atrapo en un fuerte abrazo, llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor.

Conejo blanco: compórtate, no miras que llamas mucho la atención.

Alice: lo… siento pero eres de verdad, eso significa que todos son de verdad.

Conejo blanco: vamos a llegar tarde.

Alice: ¿a qué vamos a llegar tarde?

Conejo blanco: a reunirnos con los demás.

Alice abrió los ojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo casi a rastras hasta la dirección que el conejo tuvo que darle para no terminar en otro lugar. Llegaron a una gran casa, casi una mansión, y al tocar la puerta una gran mujer, con mucho maquillaje en el rostro de pelo rizado, le dio un fuerte abrazo, era la Duquesa.

Duquesa: pero es la pequeña Alice.

Alice: hola Duquesa, la extrañe mucho.

Duquesa: pero mira lo delgada que estas, así no me provoca comerte, así que entra que acabo de terminar de preparar la cena.

La Duquesa avía servido un festín, en una gran mesa, dio un gran grito llamando al resto de las personas que vivían dentro de la casa. Poco a poco, varias personas aparecieron bajando las escaleras, y las que bajaron se acercaron a darle un fuerte abrazo a Alice.

El Sombrerero, el Carpintero, la Reina Roja y la Oruga, fueron los que bajaron, pero asía falta alguien, ¿dónde estaba Cheshire? Todos se sentaron para cenar, hablando de sus aventuras y porque avían decidido viajar al mundo real y como.

Alice: ¿Cómo vinieron al mundo real?

La Oruga: no podemos decirte, es un secreto.

Reina Roja: hace mucho tiempo, las personas del mundo real podían viajar al país de las maravillas en cualquier momento que quisieran, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, pero después comenzaron a viajar solamente para hacer la guerra, y estuvimos obligados a cerrar el puente entre nuestros mundos, en ese momento perdimos todo lazo con el mundo real hasta terminar de ser un cuento para niños, a beses avían personas que recordaban como entrar al país de las maravillas, y estábamos obligadas a asesinarlas de forma mental. Es por eso que existen los locos, casi ocho de cada diez locos que miras pudieron hallar el camino al país de las maravillas y somos obligados a asesinarlos mentalmente.

Alice: eso explica tu afán de destruirme, ¿pero porque no pudieron contra mí?

Reina Roja: avían varias cosas que no esperábamos de ti, tu fuerza de voluntad, tu valor, tu coraje, y muchas otras cualidades, en especial que Cheshire te ayudara.

Alice: ¿Cheshire?

Sombrerero: hace mucho tiempo atrás, una niña muy pequeña apareció un día caminado en el valle de lagrimas, y en vez de ser atacada un gato que también era un niño, la llevo por un paseo alrededor de nuestro país, y cuando se cansaron de caminar, se recostaron bajo la sombra de un árbol para descansar, y cuando la niña tubo que irse su nuevo amigo la llevo hasta su hogar, y así fue durante mucho tiempo. Hasta que un día el joven sintió un terrible miedo, sintió que algo malo le iba a pasar a su nueva amiga, busco el consejo de la oruga, el cual le predijo el destino de su nueva amiga, un hombre, el juguetero, le aria daño a su hermana , asesinaría a toda su familia, y la asesinaría a ella. La idea de perderla no le gusto nada, y quebrantando una de las leyes más antiguas que nos regia escapo asía el mundo real. De ahí no sé como continua la historia.

Alice estaba llorando, sus lagrimas, caían y aunque no le gustaba llorar, ni mucho menos le gustaba que la vieran llorar, hasta que la voz de alguien que faltaba en la mesa se hiso presente era Cheshire, Alice lo miro y salió corriendo a abrazarlo, mucho antes de que pudiera hablar y continuar la historia.

Cheshire: el joven llego justo a tiempo, cuando el fuego comenzaba a extenderse por toda la casa y ayudo a la niña a escapar y dejarla en un lugar seguro. El joven niño, fue atrapado y su castigo por haber interferido en los asuntos de los seres humanos, era ser encerrado hasta el día de su muerte, y durante diez años pensó en morir hasta que un pajarito le dijo que aquella niña estaba en peligro nuevamente, y sin pensarlo nuevamente volvió a ayudarla sin importar el precio que pagaría por ayudarla.

Alice simplemente enterró el rostro en el pecho de Cheshire, sollozando de cómo, su gato, su amigo y posiblemente, la única persona que ha amado, allá hecho tanto por ella sin recibir mucho a cambio.

Alice y Cheshire, avían abandonado el comedor y se avían dirigido asía la habitación de Cheshire, los dos se encontraban recostados sobré la cama, intentando detener el llanto de Alice con suaves palabras de consuelo.

Cheshire: tranquila Alice, por favor no llores más.

Alice: lo siento… Cheshire, no era mi intención que te encerraran.

Cheshire: descuida Alice, ya paso todo, todo termino.

Alice noto una suave sonrisa que se formo en el rostro casi humano de Cheshire, y poco después noto los rasgos humanos de su cuerpo, era delgado como siempre, pero no tanto, como en su forma de gato, un par de orejas puntiagudas típicas de un gato, con un arete de oro en la derecha, y es sus brazos varios tatuajes de media luna, y sus ojos eran de un color dorado, Alice pronto volvió a sentir esa extraña sensación que sentía al estar junto a él.

Extraña sensación, pensó ella, la conocía muy bien, el nombre de esa sensación era AMOR, como tenía que decirse le, Cheshire tengo algo que decirte, no muy utilizado, Cheshire siento algo por ti, no muy novelesco, y que tal… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por la suave voz de Cheshire que irrumpió el silencio.

Cheshire: Alice, tengo algo que decirte.

Alice: ¿Qué cosa Cheshire? (le pregunto Alice, imaginándose que tendría que decirle)

Cheshire: bueno Alice, eh… yo… esto es un poco difícil para mí.

Alice lo miro y sonrió, para después decirle con voz suave:

Alice: sabes algo Cheshire, aquella niña que caminaba por el valle de lagrimas, se asusto un poco al ver a aquel gatito muy delgado, pero al darse cuenta de que él no era malo, si no que al contrario quería ser su amigo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él, y estudiar con él, jugar con él, y sobre todas las cosas, le gustaba tomar la siesta con él, cuando él se recostaba en el suave césped y ella usaba su pecho como almohada, eran esas cosas que más le gustaban hacer a ella. Pero cuando el desapareció, no le gusto mucho, ya que tuvo que soportar varias cosas más, pero el volvió después de mucho tiempo para seguir siendo mi amigo, y ahora me di cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a ese niño que ahora ha crecido. Y es cierto, te amo Cheshire, te amo y no tengo miedo de decirlo, te amo.

Cheshire: creo que eso suena mejor de lo que yo hubiera dicho.

Y con eso, juntaron sus labios en un cálido beso, hasta que Cheshire intento adentrar su lengua en su boca, pero fue detenido rápidamente por Alice.

Cheshire: Lo siento, no era mi intensión.

Alice: no es eso, es que este sería mi primer beso.

Cheshire: entonces esto será especial…

Y Cheshire lentamente la volvió a besar, fue un beso lento y apasionado, con cuidado su lengua entro en la boca de Alice, al comienzo Alice no hiso nada y simplemente se dejo llevar por Cheshire, asiendo que sus lenguas comenzaran una pequeña danza, jugando una con la otra, cuando el aire les hiso falta se separaron, pero a un no dejaban de verse fijamente halos ojos.

Cheshire: ¿quieres continuar?

Alice: si…

Cheshire le sonrió, y poco a poco volvió a recostarla en la cama, beso su frente, luego volvió a besar sus labios, bajo a su cuello y hay estuvo un rato, hasta que la ropa comenzó a estorbarles, y con rápidos movimientos Cheshire comenzó a deshacerse de la ropa de Alice, que le impedía verla, tal cual era. Alice no se resistió simplemente quería esto, no avía ninguna explicación, así de simple solo quería hacer esto con Cheshire. Poco después se dio cuenta de que ya no llevaba ropa, ni su ropa interior, no sabía cómo ni en qué momento, lo hiso, pero ella estaba completamente desnuda, frente a él.

Alice: ¡qué demonios te pasa, como me desvestiste tan rápido!

Cheshire: de que hablas, si te pregunte si podía y me dijiste que sí.

Alice: mentiroso. (Dijo Alice, frunciendo el seño y evitando mirar halos ojos a Cheshire)

Cheshire la miro, y solo se rio en respuesta. Le dio un beso en su mejilla, y se dedico a admirar y contemplar la esbelta figura de Alice, su pálida pero suave piel, fue acariciada por sus manos que se empeñaban en recorrerla libremente, sus ojos parecían estar ante un gran libro abierto al cual intentaría recordar todo lo que pudiera, y sus labios fueron los que con cariño y amor exploraron su cuerpo libremente, deleitándose al probar su suave piel, al probar su pecho, su estomago y por ultimo su intimidad. Sus labios y su lengua se dedicaron a acariciar aquella zona tan sensible, asiéndola sentir tan bien, tan extasiada, tan excitada, sensaciones que muy pocas beses avía sentido. Cheshire estuvo un rato acariciando los pliegues de aquella delicada flor, separándolos pételos con su lengua, deleitándose con los gemidos que Alice le daba, hasta que un ligero y sulfurar gemido, Alice dejo escapar su esencia en los labios de Cheshire, ligeramente probo la dulce esencia que mancho sus labios, y otra sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Cheshire se levanto de su lado para después poco a poco comenzar a quitarse su ropa, aunque solo era un pantalón y su ropa interior, poco a poco sus intimidades se tocaron, causan una extraña honda de placer en ellos, los dos cayeron en cama y por la mente de Cheshire paso algo que tenía que preguntarle, aunque sonara tonto.

Cheshire: Alice, se que suena tonto, pero tengo que preguntarte, tu eres… bueno esto sería tu primera…

Alice entendió lo que Cheshire no pudo decir, se acerco a su oreja y en un susurro le dijo:

Alice: si esta es mi primera vez, así que se gentil.

Cheshire sintió dos emociones al oír eso, la primera fue alegría, se alegraba de saber que él sería el primer hombre en su vida, y la segunda fue preocupación, ya que se sentía obligado a ser muy cuidadoso, ya que podría lastimarla.

Cheshire se acomodo delante de ella y esperando una señal de Alice, para seguir adelante, y en respuesta Alice simplemente movió su cabeza, Cheshire soltó un suspiro y con una pequeña envestida introdujo su masculinidad dentro de Alice, asiendo que Alice gimiera de dolor y algo de placer, los dos avían comenzado un movimiento de vaivén, asiendo que sus caderas se acostumbraran a un movimiento constante, y cuando el final estuvo cerca se juntaron más fuertemente uniéndose el uno al otro para siempre.

Esa noche se volvieron uno solo, esa noche Alice le dio a Cheshire lo más valioso que tenia, y Cheshire le dio lo unió que pudo darle, su corazón.

Cuando su acto de amor termino, los dos se recostaron sobre la cama contemplando las estrellas, que fueron las únicas testigos de aquella noche, en que los sentimientos salieron a la luz y sobre todas las cosas, cuando Alice gano una familia, por que juntos ellos, fueron, son, y serán una familia.


End file.
